


A Thanks Forgotten

by Truthfully



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Week, F/F, This more has a hint of Elsanna, but it's intended to be it, dragon - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, Anna had rescued a fairy that had promised her a happy ending.  </p><p>Written like a Fairy Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thanks Forgotten

Long ago in a time when magic was still everywhere and adventure was always a day or two away, there were two sisters. Both born to royalty and all the expectations thereof. The youngest, Anna, was born with hair the most striking color of red while the eldest, Elsa, was born with hair the color of gold. 

When young they were the closest of friends until an event changed that all. The eldest remembered the event clearly while the youngest forgot it, together with the memories of the magic the eldest was capable of. Years later, after the two came back together reconciling their differences, the youngest still lacked all of her memories of the magic. Including, most ironically, the rescue of a fairy that had once promised the girl a happy ending in turn for her aid. 

All through the thirteen years the fairy had tried and failed to do what the two managed alone. Upset she turned for aid herself, thinking that maybe two could do what one could not. 

And so she found a dragon. Sharp of tooth and long of wing with scales even more red then the hair of Anna. This dragon was young and sought what most youth did, adventure and so agreed readily when treasures from the fairy were offered. When the dragon asked what needed done he was told to take the princess to the highest tallest tower it could find. There it was to guard the princess from all but the most determined of rescuers. So long as no harm came to the royalty of Arendale. 

The fairy did so under the belief that only someone worthy of Anna would seek her out or even succeed against a dragon. 

Unfortunately all did not go so as intended. 

On one fine summer morning whilst the sisters were picnicking the dragon came roaring down, teeth bared and claws tearing the ground apart. Ice rained down upon his scales, drawing his attention from the red-haired Anna to the blonde sorceress. So struck by the color of gold it grabbed the queen instead and fled with her; too enamored with what it mistook for precious metal. Only remembering almost all the way back to his lair that the dragon had grabbed the wrong woman. Too embarrassed and late to admit his mistake he kept on until they were at the tower. 

Anna however was distraught and in little time at all geared herself for a rescue. 

It was easy to follow direction the dragon took, even flying. For on the ground was a line of frost and snow, above the distant abandoned tower, a long tall trail of black smoke. On a white steed she left with sword and cloak. Too quickly for the guard to stop and gone before more than a few words could be exchanged about the dragon. Anna had a queen to save. 

Up on the tower the dragon regretted his mistake. Forced to huddle against the cold with the originator tucked tight in his coils. He grumbled and groaned as he stoked his fire to combat the cold. They were nary there a day and before the dragon realized that keeping Queens required feeding them when his first challenger arrived. 

There stood the princess he was supposed to have kidnapped, armed with a sword and oh so very angry.

The dragon bared it's fangs, hoping to scare her off without even having to move from its paltry warmth. Swinging down Anna got her sword stuck deep in the gum between the dragon's teeth. Startled the dragon whipped it's head back, feeling for the first time a great pain. But for all that it wanted to scorch the would be rescuer he could not. What with having made a promise of not harming even a hair on the head of the annoying princess. Instead he puffed and huffed, sparking little bouts of flame and snorting vast quantities of smoke. His tail tightening around his prize and claws gouging out great furrows of stone. 

Unfazed the princess grasped her sword as the head came by, twisting it and stopping the dragon short. The pain! The way the blade dug into the sensitive in between parts of its tooth's root. It would be months before it breathed fire. 

Still he was a dragon and as such had a reputation to uphold. So bracing himself he ripped the sword out and roared. Pulling himself up and stretching out to his biggest scariest size. Releasing to his later regret the queen from his coils. 

Battered from one side he was all but ravaged by ice from the other. Sputtering he could do little as one wing was frozen to the floor and a sword kept beating his poor snout. In short order he considered his part of the bargain delivered. The fairy never had said anything but how the would be rescuer would be determined and worthy. He wished the two pains the joy of each other.

Clawing the ice away he gently, as gently as a large dragon could, pushed them with his tail as he launched himself from the balcony. 

Left the princess rushed to her queen and fell upon her in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece written for Elsanna Week on Tumblr.


End file.
